Recombinant and synthetic nucleic acids have many applications in research, industry, agriculture, and medicine. Recombinant and synthetic nucleic acids can be used to express and obtain large amounts of polypeptides, including enzymes, antibodies, growth factors, receptors, and other polypeptides that may be used for a variety of medical, industrial, or agricultural purposes. Recombinant and synthetic nucleic acids also can be used to produce genetically modified organisms including modified bacteria, yeast, mammals, plants, and other organisms. Genetically modified organisms may be used in research (e.g., as animal models of disease, as tools for understanding biological processes, etc.), in industry (e.g., as host organisms for protein expression, as bioreactors for generating industrial products, as tools for environmental remediation, for isolating or modifying natural compounds with industrial applications, etc.), in agriculture (e.g., modified crops with increased yield or increased resistance to disease or environmental stress, etc.), and for other applications. Recombinant and synthetic nucleic acids also may be used as therapeutic compositions (e.g., for modifying gene expression, for gene therapy, etc.) or as diagnostic tools (e.g., as probes for disease conditions, etc.).
Numerous techniques have been developed for modifying existing nucleic acids (e.g., naturally occurring nucleic acids) to generate recombinant nucleic acids. For example, combinations of nucleic acid amplification, mutagenesis, nuclease digestion, ligation, cloning and other techniques may be used to produce many different recombinant nucleic acids. Chemically synthesized polynucleotides are often used as primers or adaptors for nucleic acid amplification, mutagenesis, and cloning.
Techniques also are being developed for de novo nucleic acid assembly whereby nucleic acids are made (e.g., chemically synthesized) and assembled to produce longer target nucleic acids of interest. For example, different multiplex assembly techniques are being developed for assembling oligonucleotides into larger synthetic nucleic acids that can be used in research, industry, agriculture, and/or medicine. However, one limitation of currently available assembly techniques is the relatively high error rate. As such, high fidelity, low cost assembly methods are needed.